


Satellite Days

by Kinkozan



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkozan/pseuds/Kinkozan
Summary: Since the Whisperer War Negan is outcasted in his former satellite outpost. Hi´s only company is Toni who had to leave her former community. Both know very little about each other and try to survive in the abandoned satellite building by themselves. Toni and Negan might have to deal with the interests of their former communities.





	1. Moby Dick

**Author's Note:**

> My English sucks badly and my vocabulary is simple. I'm learning. Maybe someone has here and there some fun reading it. Critics, suggestions, are welcomed.

 "What the fuck?!" Negan screamed.

"Don´t be such a baby."

"The fuck. You stick one of these suckers in my face, I´ll knock your teeth out."

"These are acupuncture needles. Calm down. They don´t hurt at all", Antonia tried hard to stay patient while he flailed his arms around in protest.

 

"Look," she unwrapped one needle out of the sealed package. Negan watched suspiciously, his brows furrowed with anger.

"You see? They are thin as a single hair." With a swift motion, she sank the needle into the flesh of her hand between her thumb and index finger.

 

"I don´t fucking care. Stay away from me with your ninja needles!" Negan rolled on one side pulling the blanket over his head.

"You don´t tell me, you, are afraid of needles?" Antonia was fighting with herself not to burst out into a hysterical laughter.

Negan didn´t make any attempt to move.

"Looks like I have to deal with a 300-pound child over here", she thought to herself. 

 

She took the needle out of her hand and placed herself next to him at the edge of the bed stroking softly over his broad back.

"Ok. Look. I put the needles away. I won´t acupuncture you, alright? You can turn around."

Finally, he moved over lurking skeptical beneath the sheets.

 

"Negan, you are close developing pneumonia. I have to give you any treatment I´m capable of with the little options we have here."

"I drink already your stinky tea. Stop harassing me with your ching-yang weapons," he pouted.

"The coughing tee is helping to dissolve the slime, but we need to move it out from the bronchi. Let me at least give you a cupping treatment."

"What the fuck is that shit now to be?"

Antonia rummaged around in her doctor´s bag. "Here", she unwrapped a small round glass bowl from the paper covering it. 

"I heat them up and place them on your back. The heat creates a vacuum that soaks your skin in the cupping glass. It doesn't hurt at all. It is an old-fashioned treatment.

Actually, it feels really funny." She paused. "It´s basically like many little blowjobs to your back" she added while placing a bottle of alcohol on the side table.

 

"A real blowjob would be better." 

"You sure you get your little Negan up while your delirious?"

“Sure the fuck I can. I would run around all along with a boner as meat puppet.”

“Jesus Christ Negan, as a walker you would barely know what to do with a boner. Just shut that trap for a moment.”

 

Negan watched doubtfully Antonia dipping a cotton ball stuck on a strange looking scissor in alcohol.

"Now, take your shirt off and turn on your belly."

"The fuck is that, china surgery?"

"What? Negan, don´t be childish. I don´t do any surgery on you, nor I´ll scratch your precious smooth skin of a shark. I need this only to heat the glass."

"This is getting worse. You want to stab me with your china needles and now burning meeee....", he wines.

"I won´t burn you. Promise. And if I should burn you, you´re very free to kill me? Deal?"

Negan´s eyes darkened. "I´ll kill you any-fucking-way or the other sooner or later."

Antonia sighed, "Yeah. Looks like that´s Grimes plan, right?"

"But first I need you to get better. Then we see who kills who first", she smiled. "At least, I want to give you a fair chance.”

 

Negan pushed his blanket away still hesitating.

"Look, when we are done cupping your back, I make you my Miraculix drink. How about that?"

"Why not poisoning me first and then stab and burn me. He? Bitch?"

"Don´t be silly. Come on, chop chop."

"No, you show me that shit you wanna poisoning me with first."

Antonia couldn´t help but burst out laughing.

"You can watch me making it."

"What´s in it?"

"I´ll tell you while I´ll cupping you, ok?"

Negan groaned in displeasure. But at least he gave in.

“This is medicine my mother made me and I made it for Ira and Lizzie while they were sick. It is actually a recipe that saved Lassie.”

“What the hell you talking about?” Negan watched anxiously  the bright flame on the dubious scissor.

“You never watched Lassie or read the book as a child?”

“Sure, I fucking loved Lassie!”

Antonia stuck for less than a second skillfully the flame in the cupping bowl and placing it fast on Negan´s back.

“So you might remember when Lassie returns home she is nearly dead.”

“You make me dog medicine?”

“Not any dog, Negan. Lassie´s  life-saving-medicine. Got it?”

“Hm… Guess that´s the real shit. He?”

Antonia chuckled. “Yeh, I guess, in real life, it works, though.”

 

 "Where' you fucking leaving me with the goddamn fish bowls on me? It stings like a bitch."

"Pantry. Milk and Eggs. I leave you Blondie keep you company. And stop complaining. It does not sting."

"Why you call her blondie anyway?"

"It´s my sense of humor."

"Hm?"

"You, know I´m half German."

"Is Blondie a German name for chicks?"

"Yeah. It´s a common girls name in Germany", Antonia remarked trying to keep a sincere expression.

"Because they are mostly blondes?"

"Mhm."

"You´re not a blonde."

"No one in my family is. You prefer blondes?"

"I prefer pussy."

 

Antonia rolled her eyes in annoyance while checking the cupping bowls being properly covered. "Now, we have first to get read of your fever. So let me leave already to make you the Lassie - medicine " she said leaving the room.

Negan didn´t even notice she left. He was too weak and his febrile mind was somewhere lost at the german shepherd dog lying next to the stove in front of him, wondering if he would turn into a blonde chick with braided hair.

"You have a fucking gorgeous one, Toni. I mean... You´re not really..... what I would go for. But your pussy is fucking perfect," he mumbled weakly nearly asleep. 

 

 

A sharp sting on his back finally woke him up again.

"Argh... Fuck you, Toni."

The glasses were removed with a plop.

"Yeah. Keep sweet-talking me, asshole.”.

Negan escaped a weak laughter followed by a fit of coughing.

“Was it that bad?” she asked shoving the thermometer in his mouth.

“Mmm..”, Negan mumbled adjusting the thermometer under his tongue while putting his shirt on.

He watched Antonia separating the yolk from the egg white while the milk was simmering next to her on the stove.

Blondie was watching as always carefully when Antonia prepared a meal.

He eyed curiously how she creamed the egg yolk with a generous spoon of sugar in the bowl and adjusting a slug of whiskey.

It was relaxing watching her cooking. He could tell she knew how to run a household.

“You really got the good stuff girl.”

“That´s medicine nowadays.”

“Wait you gave that kid alcohol?”

“You got to keep 'em alive at all cost. If there´s only Lassie–life–aid-potion and nothing else what will you do? You give them Lassie´s–life- aid-potion.”

“Give me that”, Antonia reached out for the thermometer. “39.8. We´re making progress.”

“You sure you want my ass alive?”

“That´s what´s all about now. Keeping everything breathing alive.”

“Anyway, give me that shit.”

“I´m right there.” She poured the foamy drink in a large mug.

“There you go. See, no poison.”

Negan sniffled wary the steaming liquid before taking a sip.  

“Mmm…. Not that fucking bad.” He gulped greedily the next sip. “That? That tickles some balls.”

“Don´t tell me you get a stiffy.”

“Wanna check? Cause…  all that protein…. How many eggs are in there?”

“Four.”

“Yeah. You know what that means Jellybean? I surely can fuck you some senses in.”

“I see, you´re getting better.

“Come on, Toni,” Negan nearly choked on the hot liquid, “let´s have some hot diggity”, he begged.

“No way. That´s medicine, not an aphrodisiac. It´s supposed to let you sweat a little more.”

 

“I´m done sweating. I´m sweating like a pig since two fucking days.”

“You have to sweat. That´s what regulates your temperature. And you were already above 40.9. I need some sleep as well. Negan. Seriously. Make an effort here. Me mothering your childish ass has its limits.” She took annoyed his empty mug and starting tucking the sheets around him.

“It´s just…. This fucking sweating”, Negan squirmed around beneath the tight blanket around him. “It´s hot like in a mercy chair in here.”

“Stop complaining. I´m changing your calf packings already.” Antonia removed the wet towels from his calves drowning them in the wash pan. “That should help.” After she changed his packings and stuffed the blanket tight around his legs she placed another carefully squeezed towel on his forehead.

“Better?”

“Not, really,” Negan squirmed.

 

“You want me to read you something?”

“Hm… I want to Zzzzz… But that´s fucking hot in here. Toni, for fuck sake, I kill a bitch….”

“Hush….”, Antonia refreshed again the towel cooling his temples.

“What you wanna read me?”

“I have Ira´s Moby Dick here.”

“Fucking Moby Dick? The whale tale eating this guy’s leg?”

“Yes. That one. Let me get my glasses.”

“It has pictures in there?”

“Not really, only on the cover.”

Antonia returned back with a tattered book nearly falling apart. A fade cover showing a white whale.

 

Negan could barely keep his eyelids open but he noticed her adjusting these ridiculous glasses on the bridge of her nose while sinking in the chair next to him. Her mutilated face with the scar across her lips

looked more severe with the damn glasses than ever.  

Antonia opened the first pages and started to read.

“Chapter one. Call me Ishmael. Some years ago--never mind how long precisely – (…). She paused, looking at Negan´s fatigued face.

“(…) with having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world“, she continued.

 

Negan noticed how soft her voice suddenly was. The distinction between her appearance. Veteran and… something else he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Negan´s mind suddenly drifted in a long forgotten space. Himself kneeling on the floor absorbed in the vibrant colors and pictures in the books around him.

He was too little to read Moby Dick.  But he could still read the title. “Mo-by. Dick.” There were a ship and a white whale on the cover. But Dick. That word alone… was something….

 

“It is a way I have of driving off the spleen and regulating the circulation. Whenever I find myself growing grim about the mouth; whenever it is a damp, drizzly November in my soul; (….)” 

He saw them as it was yesterday…..

“(…) whenever I find myself involuntarily pausing before coffin (…) and bringing up the rear of every funeral I meet;(…)”

The apple slices next to him on the plate with…….

“(….) and especially whenever my hypos get such an upper hand of me, that it requires a strong moral principle to prevent me from deliberately stepping into the street,(….).” He was barely listening to Antonia’s voice anymore.

Popeye and Olive ….. The fucking Popeye plate….

“(….) and methodically knocking people's hats off--then, I account it high time to get to sea as soon as I can. (….)”  

His mother used to…..

If he could only plunge right now balls deep into some pussy like a gigantic whale… Moby-Dick-style. He, he… Any pussy…. Toni´s pussy….

“This is my substitute for pistol and ball.”

 

Toni´s voice faded away as he felt his limbs sinking heavy into the mattress and his mind drifting into the dark, soft space of the unknown where his conscience transcended into sleep.


	2. Lost Gardens

The first October days became colder. The mornings were foggy and the misty weather was creeping inside trough the unheated building.  
They both were trapped in this room the past days, sharing it for meals, cooking and sleeping like a warm cocoon surrounded by the cold rooms of the satellite outpost.  
Antonia would have chosen to avoid the man whenever she could. But since the improvised kitchen was the only source of heat in the entire building Negan wouldn’t leave since he was recovering from his bronchitis.

  
At least she felt comfortable sleeping by the fire on the mattress having Blondie guarding her. She and the guard dog were a well-oiled machine not only when it came to clear walkers.  
Negan didn´t stop making his snarky remarks about her making the room as comfortable as possible. Thank goodness for him catching a cold and a fever so he was at least for a few days out of order and unable to open his big mouth that was only good for shoveling her supplies or demanding sexual services.

  
She used the small room as well for keeping on growing the seedlings she grabbed back at home from the seed bank.  
Amazingly she found one room that was furnished with the technical equipment to grow weed. Maybe it was him, Alejandro watching over her, giving her a sign from wherever he was, most probably from hell.  
She needed a few things like a generator and a few of the lamp radiators had to be replaced. But all in once it had everything to grow the new gold currency, tobacco.  
It was on her to find out what was more lucrative in these leftovers of what they called “communities” to grow, tobacco or cotton. At least she would need people, human capital and she had to start with the one and only left to be with her. She had to keep him alive and happy. Antonia tried to visualize him as another of her few animals she had to take care of.  
Although the last days, he was more likely a giant child. Not that she minded having a child to nurture again. But in this case, this was a 300-pound heavy shark and it was hard to assess the design of his character and mind.  
Antonia was aware not to let him delude her about his true nature or intentions.  
But now he did not make any attempt to move back in his original room and selfish as he was, he has captured the single bed for himself. Maybe he was playing the same game as she knew best: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

The man Negan made clear he would not tolerate her leaving the building, so she used the times where he was sleeping during his fever to sneak out with the dog and scavenge a few buildings in the nearby area. Not only she needed to discover the area but she needed resources and was dying to see what these communities were like. Nevertheless, Pasha needed his long rides and she could hardly bare one day without being in the saddle.  
Antonia preferred to ride through the nearby wood instead of the road as she was used to not to stir any attention. She knew nothing abound the threats lurking around this unknown region. At least the are seemed to be as far clear from the undead. Only a few undead here and there that were easy to avoid.

  
The air was clear and she could catch her breath and have as usual a short intervention with herself. For the first time since she couldn´t even remember, she was all alone.  
So, she chose to talk to her horse. When you have no one else the animals your life depend on are at least the most reliable companions.  
“Goddamn…. Starting from scratch again.”  
She tried to push the pain and despair away. Making an effort not to think back home at all she had built once and lost at the same time after years of struggling, fighting, murdering.  
Anyway, she was striving to focus on her experience to rebuild. She had the practice to find resources and to grow whatever was needed to survive and start a currency.  
“What you think, Pasha?” “Maybe we grow some of the super skunk seeds? You remember our little weed farm hidden in the woods? You think Alejandro ever found out about our little side business?”  
There they were again, these damn memories…

  
“Maybe we should start growing again and make the big shark high. Maybe we make them all high and take over. Bunch of useless morons….”  
Antonia stopped as she approached the bank that led down to the street. She took her field glasses and inspected the area. There were only a few houses apart from each other. The windows were broken, no undead in sight. It was a good start for a first meet and greet.  
After so many years not one single needle was left and she didn´t have enough time to search unless she wanted to start a fight with the man back at her new residence.  
But she could scavenge at least a few abandoned backyards. Surprisingly the survivors in this area have overlooked a few plants and tools. Probably they were not used in the way of farming without agricultural machinery.

“Good Lord!” She screamed as she opened the wooden door. She couldn´t believe to find a scythe in the shed. “That´s it. Good Lord, that´s a sign Blondie,” she exclaimed nearly crying. That was probably the most important tool she needed. For a moment, she was thinking about taking a second to cry now that she was on her own. But she remembered…. No Gods would help her. The only place she knew she belonged was hell.  
“We don´t cry until we´re in a safe place, right Blondie?” Antonia nestled her head in the fur of her beloved friend.  
She remembered, little Ira in her arms, she trying to keep him safe among … them. Making sure they would not hear him, not see him, that he was a little shadow always close to her.  
A knot was building painfully in her throat as Ira´s face popped into her mind and she tried desperately to swallow it down.  
“Focus. Focus, Toni.” She started to count the eight surviving rules as always as the feeling of panic was crouching through her guts making her feel cold and paralyzed. She knew every rule and each list inside out but it helped her to bring herself back into focus.  
“S, Size up your situation. U, undue haste makes waste. R, remember where you are. V, vanquish fear and panic. I, improvise. V, value living….”  
“Weapons, horse, guard dog, walls, fence, supplies, livestock, one male, dangerous. Take only the scythe and the rake. 1,73 Miles west. Area, clear. No walkers, no enemy interference. No need to be afraid, I have everything to survive, I´m not alone. I´m scavenging, successfully. Keep the living alive. That´s how I survive. That´s how we survive, right, Blondie?”  
“A, act like the natives. That´s hard, these natives here are kinda dull. L, learn basic skills. We have fucking skills, Blondie.”

She found as well some thyme and a few dried-up geraniums. And, a huge elder bush. But, she asked herself how she would make the shark deracinate and replant an elder bush.

While she was knotting the ropes around her back and chest to transport the scythe on her back she nearly mad an attempt to cross herself from gratitude and excitement. But she backed down from doing it.  
“God won´t help me. Only hell. That will only do for me.” The dog watched her with his loyal animal eyes. “Not for you Blondie. I don´t take you with me in hell, don´t worry. You don´t belong there. Only the bad guys do.”

 

 

“Where the fucking hell have you been?”  
Negan stormed with a fast pace and threatening demeanor out of the door as soon as she entered the gates. Antonia left her hand from the reins grabbing the grip of her katana releasing it slightly out of the shaft.  
“Hold your distance! Now!”  
Blondie started to snarl baring her teeth, the hair on her back raising aggressively.  
“Bring the fucking dog back in line.”  
“Only if you back the fuck down! I´m back, am I? I could have left you here or kill you in your sleep, attack you while you were weak. Instead, I took care of you. You, giant asshole. And you dare to threaten me?”  
“I´m not fucking threatening you.”  
“So, are we calm?”  
“I´m at my best fucking behavior,” Negan replied with a grin raising his arms. “Where the fuck have you been? And don´t make me ask again.”  
“Christ, if that´s you being calm, I damn sure I don´t want to know how you´re when you're mad.”

  
Antonia shifted her composure making her appear more relaxed, her hand still resting on the grip of her weapon.  
“I was scavenging and taking a look around. Found a few things to have you preoccupied,” she pointed with her head back to the scythe she had wrapped around her back.  
Negan grinned, “I see, Toni the reaper. You wanna give me that job?” He winked with a menacing smile.  
“I need you to scythe what´s left around for hay.”  
“I´m not a fucking farmer,” he shrugged off the proposal with a cold timbre in his voice.  
Antonia was examining him silently from toe to head.  
“So, what are you then? I know no one who survived that long without any basic farmer work or knowledge.”  
She watched the tall man standing there with this big sardonic smirk on his face, his biker jacket thrown over his sloppy clothing.  
“I´m the one who decides what´s going to happen to you next, sweetheart”, he replied not losing the cynical smile adorning his face in a way one could overlook the ferocity in his eyes.  
“That´s why I want your ass here any day and fucking time or it´s game over for you.”

  
Antonia swallowed hard. She never felt that trapped all the past years. Sure, she was used to be a piece of meat out there, she knew male violence in any shape and form. Still, it was something different to have to deal with 20 to 200 different men than with a single one being in charge over her.  
There was no one else she could build an alliance turning this one down. Maybe it would be easier to kill him and make it appear to be an accident.  
But then, where she was supposed to go? There was no way back at this point into the coalition. Stronghold was for now on no-go-are for her. This man Rick Grimes was a snake, two faced and he had from the start a deep antipathy against her. Who was this man who fought two wars and lost hundreds of living and several communities and still had the impertinence to judge her anyway?  
She felt her anger, all the humiliations of the past weeks she had to swallow, boiling trough her veins, her face turned red and her body tensioned.

Negan was well aware of the shift in her composure. She could tell by the cruel enjoyment twinkling in his eyes.  _“He´s pushing your buttons… wants you to attack first. He needs at least a reason.”_

“To make it crystal clear for you Toni. No one gives a dog shit about you. Not here, not back there at this fucked up place playing parliament and politics. They sold your ass out to get rid of fucking you. Not a single fuck want´s you. Not even your own fine family sitting there on their giant hacienda. They gave you the boot like a mangy dog.”

  
Tears built in her eyes, his words hitting her like thousands of spears twisting in her chest ripping her apart.  
Never was she vulnerable in front of men that way, not even when she was kneeling in front of them having to swallow one dick after another.  
It was only what they could take away, her family, her sisters, her kid…. Ira.  
As soon as her mind only touched the memory of Ira the tears erupted out of her chest full force.  
He was right, she lost everything and everyone. Whatever was left humane in her was ripped out of her chest. There was no reason left for her body to take one single breath anymore.  
The tension could have been cut into slices, the dog was nearly lying flat on the ground all muscles tensed to attack.  
She could barely bring out a whisper: “Blondie, sit.”

  
With shaking hands, she loosened the obi that was holding the two katanas around her waist, the weapons falling to the ground.  
“Y-you…..,” she tried to find the strength in her vocal cords to speak. She hated herself even more for letting the pain swallowing her voice.  
She gasped for air forming the words with her mutilated lips that were trapped inside her body overwhelmed by her spasmodic sobbing.  
Observing the look in the man´s eyes in front of her changing from cruel to consternation, gave her at least some strength to speak up.  
“You´re right…..,” she paused, letting the air escape her lungs. “You´re right, I have nothing left to live for. No one to take revenge on what I´ve lost. Cause it was all me. I´m the source of my own demise.”  
She remarked shortly the man´s expression straightening, his lips turning to a small line.

  
“So, there you go. I know damn well my life or whatever you call that wat´s left inside my body depends on the good will of losers like you, like this uptight snake Grimes….”  
She unknotted the ropes around her body that held the scythe tight across her back and took it with a jerk firmly in her hands.  
“There…”, with an offering gesture, she placed the scythe in his hands.

  
“No more empty threats, asshole. End it!”

 


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Toni do pretty much what they want in this chapter.  
> I certainly lost control over these two nutters.  
> Nope, this chapter still does not contain any fucking.  
> But I promise you, there is some “slow burn” between Negan and Blondie unless Negan decides to kill the “fucking” dog.

Holding the scythe, Negan´s expression ranged from concern to amusement. In seconds, finally, the boredom in the satellite outpost was blown away by a dramatic lunatic who had already pulled the safety pin out of something that laid buried inside of him like a forgotten hand grenade.

 

 “What you´re waiting for?” Antonia nearly jumped yelling in his face.

“You really wanna die bitch?” His eyes gleamed with the ferocity of a carnivore.

 

Her head was at the height of his chest, cheeks were red and wet from anger and tears and her eyes were the ones of an animal in pain menacing a threat cornering her.

She grabbed the stab of the scythe and rammed the wood violently into his chest making him stumble backward.

“Attack!” She ordered him with an expression that exposed an insane lust for violence.

“Don´t have to ask me twice.”

 

Without hesitation, Negan swung the scythe over his head ready to strike the blade into the crazy animal in front of him.

Antonia dodged the strike of the blade and countered with a straight kick against his belly followed by another surprising kick against the hollow of his right knee hat made him shortly losing his balance.

 

“You fucking crazy thing. I´m just getting started.”

He tried to turn around and attack the woman again but not that she was moving fast and lithe as a feline but something heavier hanging on his butt was holding him back, the fucking dog.

hanging on his butt was holding him back, the fucking dog.

 

“ _Aargh_ …Your fucking dog is dead as well. You´re both fucked!”

 

He tried to strike again full force as suddenly he was overcome by a spastic fit of heavy coughing. Negan tried in vain to hold his ground, his heavy body leaned now onto the scythe who found the function of a crutch.

Antonia was breathing heavily while watching the giant shark coughing the dear life out of his chest.

 

“Blondie! Heel,” she ordered the dog right next to her feet snapping her fingers.

The dog was looking up her mistress wagging its tail.

“Are you done now?” She asked as soon as he finally caught his breath again looking at him slightly amused.

 

Negan was grinning all over his face, he would never say now to a good old brawl and that one was promising to turn a fucking sexy one.

He straightened his body up, his biker jacket unfolding around his large torso like a giant moth spreading her wings. His eyes were either reddened by the strain of coughing or simply by the unsatisfied blood lust.

 

“You´re so fucking dead right now, you and the fucking dog.” His voice was rough and dooming.

“You fight without the scythe, I take it without the dog if you´re man enough, but you´re not.

You don´t even get your joke of a wiener up, you useless imbecile.”

 

The scythe was immediately flying furiously across the yard.

“Let´s dance bitch,” with one pace Negan was already in front of her grabbing her by the throat.

But he was not fast enough to choke her as she hit the crook of his arm with all her strength forcing his grip to release her.

Antonia quickly turned her back against his massive chest grabbing his arm trying to bring the giant to fall over her shoulder.

Instead, Negan brutally grabbed her by her dark bangs.

Her elbow hit his ribs but instead of a signal of pain a loud laughter escaped the giant´s body as he shoved her to the ground.

 

“You´re so fucking crazy. I love playing with you. Let´s play ‘Orange and Lemons’. Here comes a candle to fuck you to bed…”

Antonia stood up giggling irritated, as she has to see Negan nearly collapsing again by a second fit of coughing.

“You better should have stayed in bed.”

“Nah… That´s way too much fun.” A wide grin spread across his face.

“And here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”

 “Let´s see how much fun you have now!” Without hesitation, Antonia hauled off for a punch that Negan warded off by quickly grabbing her fist and bringing her to fall again while locking her arm.

“ _Aahh_ …,” she screamed while she was lying on the ground, Negan submitting her down with his knee against her shoulder blade, twisting her arm and wrist

on her back. The pain and pressure immobilizing her, she tried to breathe through the pain, figuring out a way to fight back.

 

“You´re a feisty nutjob. You know that? Let´s see… Orange and Lemons says the bells of Fuck Clemens,” he continued to intonate painfully off-key.

Blondie was barking jumping around in distress.

“Shut up Blondie!” Antonia yelled her dog back who was sniffing between both of them wagging its tail, irritated if it was playtime or time to protect its mistress.

“You owe me five fartings….,” he kept on howling.

“And you!” She was fighting underneath his weight….  “Motherfucker…. Stop singing my ears start bleeding!”

 

Negan started to laugh again about the squirming scratching-cat in his grip.

“Can I punch you? You can punch me back,” she asked exhausted by the force oppressing her into the ground.

“Is your face not deformed enough?”

“Just don´t break my arm, ok?”

“What will you pay me? Ask the balls of old Bayley.”

“I make you dinner. Just stop singing.”

Negan put highly entertained again more force in his armlock.

“ _Aahhh_ … Negan! You, asshole.” The dog started to bark again now in a more threatening way.

“Blondie, sit!” The dog was panting and again wagging its tail confused between playing or fighting.

“I kinda like your crazy ass that way. What do I get if I let go?”

“What you want dumb-fish?”

“I want some answers.”

“ _Oooh_ … stop. You dislocate my shoulder. Ok, ok… What you wanna know dumbass?”

“Why were you sentenced to mine work?”

“For murder. Didn´t they told you?”

Negan increased the pressure in his grip.

“Fuck you.”

“Nah, fuck _you_ , Toni. Who did you fucking killed?”

“Alejandro Salamanca."

“Like pulling teeth out of your snatching pussy!”

“My what?” She tried to turn her head to him nearly bursting out laughing until the man pushed her face back forcefully to the ground.

“ _Aaahh_... I answered your question, now let go, or I let Blondie attack.”

 “Why did you killed him? Fucking answer!”

“I had re-easons.”

 “So why?”

“I can´t talk about. There are…”

“I fucking break your arm!”

“No, Negan…. wait. I said…. wa-ait!”

Negan put more pressure on her body.

“Fu-uck. No-o!”

“Don´t make me lose my shit, Toni! Last fucking call!” His threat sound serious. At least she didn´t want to find out.

“Negan, you break my arm, you can kill me as well. I won´t be any use to you or snake Grimes or anybody.” She paused being out of breath.

  “I did it because I can. That´s the reason.”

 

Negan loosened his grip now kneeling over her.

Antonia kicked and wriggled under his weight restrained between his massive thighs.

His look told her he expected more answers. At the same time, she didn´t know what information the man already had.  These people couldn´t be trusted.

Her mind browsed frenetically all potential scenarios and threats. It would be better to stick to the official version.

 

“I do the things no one wants to do… . Alejandro Salamanca was a threat. I offered Delarue to take him out, so he can take over Bellemountain.”

Negan burst out laughing. “What was your wages out of _that_ deal? Prison time and mine work?”

He couldn´t stop bending back and forth under the cascades of laughter exploding out of him until he started to cough again.

 

“Don´t cough in my face, you´re gross.” Antonia tried to escape out his control but he pinned her firmly down by her hands.

“You´re a funny cunt. Seriously.”

“Well. It didn´t work out as I thought,” she whimpered.

 

Negan finally stood up watching the woman lying panting in front of him.  He still couldn´t stop grinning. She was pretty before some shit fucked her face up branding her with a horse mark and cut cross over her lips. But they might feel nice around his dick- he scratched his balls while considering.

“Yeah, Toni, you truly are a nutjob. I wonder why your crazy bitch ass is still alive. I give you that. You had the balls to make a move. And. You’re a funny cunt.” He kneeled next to her, “Now explain an old motherfucking boogie man - that´s me by the way - what made you crazy cunt kick that dick move?”

 

Antonia studied him closely not knowing if he was buying the beans she just threw out in front of him.

“I think you saw him and his army? I thought…. They would have taken us over anyway. Salamanca was insane. He would have started a war.

I thought a friendly takeover was the only chance.”

Negan grabbed her face squeezing it lightly, “But sweetheart, obviously, you pass to fucking account that you´ve fucked up at the same time with the Salamanca people on top of that. Now, enlighten me, were you just stupid or what?”

“They had and still have enemies. They controlled the others who have built communities. They used to take everything and everyone, men, women, as they pleased.

Old drug cartel family. He knew how to make a living. They were not many but brutal…. Everyone was afraid of them.”

 

Negan pinched his nose.

“You fucking with me.”

“No…. You… I don´t need to prove you shit!”

Negan grabbed her violently by her collar lifting her up.

“Toni. You were his fucking wife. I know you don´t nickname me shark for no reason.”

She had to hold back not to punch him. The game was getting annoying and he already knew more than she wanted him to.

“I was whatever he wanted. There," she sighed.  "I had to offer Alejandro Salamanca profit! Any kind of profit. Idiot! That simple. Profit!”

 

Negan´s face turned into a stern expression.

“What? You never heard about that?  Ha? Sharky? That´s how you make people work with you and don´t rape or kill you because they can get more! I take the shark back. Usually, they are smarter than you are.”

“Fucking fine. I can live without a shark label you use for the fuckers you´ve dealt with. What was your profit you´ve offered?”

“Production, more production than other communities. We were hidden from the Salamancas for a long time, we had some time to build a currency.”

“What kind of currency?”

“Supplies, living stock. But we didn´t have walls. The Irishman and his people were the first community we tried to trade with. Instead, they attacked us and tried to take over. This is why I went to Alejandro Salamanca and offered him more production and more profit in return for investment and protection. He wanted to wife me or whatever you wanna call it. Fine.... So, I went for that as well.”

 

Negan stroked his hand over his face, “Now let me get this straight. Bellemountain was not originally in his hands?”

“No. It was ours first. Well…. Somehow. We took over as well but that goes too far back to tell right now. Salamanca, his family and people and all the tail of a rat came later.”

“Did he do that shit to your face?”

“I don´t want to talk about that. Are we done now?” She pushed his hand away.

“So, you killed him to take another shark in.”

“Yes, the next much bigger one, the megalodon. The one with the army. I didn´t have a choice! Maybe there was another way. I don´t know!

Fuck you... I don´t see you carrying about anyone else than yourself. Am I right? You have no idea what it is like to sacrifice in order to provide.

You´re a mercenary working for Rick Grimes. That´s what you are. You never build something, probably never had to provide or protect others!

Fuck you! Who are you imbecile to judge me? Kill me or break my fucking arm, or get off me and let me punch your fucking FACE!”

 

She turned around trying to get up, but he grabbed both her hands and pinned her down. That couldn’t stop her to strike out and butthead her forehead against his face.

The hit came surprisingly and hit his lips. 

“Fuck, you, fucking cunt you, broke my tooth.”

“You don´t even bleed, whiny pussy you are.”

 

He shifted her around and pushed her face into the ground choking her by squeezing her artery.

“Enough now! Your savage ass needs a fucking serious beating. But I´m not done with you right now. I don´t enjoy beating women.

Hell knows, I´ve never laid my hands on one. Well…," he paused. "Not in that way… But you´re the first bitch I want to bitchslap the shit out of her crazy ass!”

“Don´t hold back asshole.”

“Fucking fine. If the lady`s requesting?”

 

Negan lifted her up and laid her over his knees twisting her arm on her back again and started to spank her ass as hard as he could.

“Yeah!” Antonia exclaimed laughing. “That´s the spirit, daddy!”

“What the daddy-fuck? You into that shit. He?”

“ _No-oh_ … Oh… _Ahaha_ … Negan, stop, it hurts…”

“Why you laughing then?”

“Cause it´s funny… “

Negan placed the last slap on her bottom.

 

Antonia laid still laughing on the ground the dog barking and jumping around her licking her face.

“You have a few lose screws, you know that? You and this fucking dog, you´re both fucking nuts.”

Negan tried to catch his cool trying to wrap his mind around something. But her insane outbursts didn´t make it any easier to figure out if she was putting on a show or simply saying the truth. He needed more time to find out if the coalition was a threat to them and why they exchanged their prisoner for supplies.

But she was beyond fucking crazy. 

 

 “Still wanna die bitch?”

 “Will you kill me by singing nursery rhymes to me?”

Negan´s expression angered again.

“Fine, yes. If that´s the deal here. Yes… Will you provide for my animals?”

“That fucked up dog who tried to kill me?”

 

Negan started to cough again.

“Ugh… I told you not to cough in my face, grab some manners asshole.”

 

“I don´t give a shit about manners around bitches. You better know that. And you´re some big time fucked up one. You know that, right?

But I do admit slapping your spastic ass kinda made me hard. Wanna see?”

Negan grabbed Antonia´s hand rubbing her against the bulge in his pants with.

Antonia pulled her hand away from his grip, “ _Ugh_ … Well, who would think you´re limp Wiener Würstchen could ever get hard, hm?”

“I will gag this mouth with my wuner wusthan.”

“Wusthan… _Hahaha_ …, “ Antonia was rolling again on the ground laughing now even harder.

“You hear that Blondie?” She rubbed the furry friend who was frolicking around her like a weasel. “He said wustchan. _Hahaha_ ….”

“Screw you. I don´t know what the shit means.”

“Come on. I´m not laughing at you. It just....  sounds cute.”

“Screw fucking you! First, you wanted to die and were crying, now you´re laughing your fucking ass off? What the fucking fuck is fucking wrong with you?”

“Wuner wuthan, _hahaha_ … ,” She repeated under uncontrolled spastic laughter.

“I give you some fucking German, bitch. I´ll fuck you some good old American sanity in.”

“ _Wuahaha_ … Your jokes are getting even better.”

“That shit is getting old already,” he tried to lift her up over his shoulder as the dog got a bite on his ass again.

 “I swear to fucking God, I´ll shoot that fucking son of a bitch.”

 

He threw her on the ground storming towards the building. Antonia grabbed his leg trying to stop him.

“Negan, don´t. Nee-egan! I do whatever you want. This fucking dog will save your life. He´s well trained, look." She turned back to the dog who was barking again jumping back and forth like he was waiting for someone to throw him a ball to catch.

"Blondie, shake,” she ordered.

The dog was now sitting with an “adopt-me-like- look” lifting her paw obedient waiting for the man´s approach.

“You see, asshole? We can behave, other than you do. We´re well educated German girls. She´s a guard. Or do you see another guard out here? 

You get friends with her. Maker her like you.”

Negan looked severely annoyed back and forth from one crazy to the other.

 

“She may like you sooner or later. Like I do,” Antonia flattered her eyelashes exaggeratedly. Negan came closer watching her frowning.

“You don´t fucking like me.”

“I don´t like all of you. I like when you’re funny. And I like fighting with you,” she slightly tugged on his shirt.

He raised his brows. “You like my cock as well? He?”

“Are you nuts? Since when do I like your wiener?"


End file.
